


Sweet Halloween

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Kara is having a meltdown in the kitchen





	Sweet Halloween

Kara looked at the cake with disappointment. This was _ not _what she had imagined it would look like. When Alex had started to date Sam, Kara ha not expected her title of Queen of the Halloween dessert to be challenged.

Usually, Kara would host the Halloween party to her place and they would have a costume contest (often won by Winn) and a dessert contest which Kara had won every year. But this year, Alex and Sam had moved in together in a new house and Sam had offered to host the party and Kara had accepted, thinking it would give her more time to prepare her dessert. Sam had issued a challenge for Kara's title and at first Kara had been thrilled to have a proper challenge this time (Alex's last year cookies hadn't been a real challenge), but after a quick trial to see how everything would fit, not so much. She took a picture of her work and sent it to her girlfriend.

_If you change the white icing for green icing, make the eyes black and the scars red, can you see Frankenstein?_The answer came while she was washing the dishes, still bummed about her results.

_It's Frankenstein's monster. Victor Frankenstein was the scientist. _

_ Not the point, Lena! _

_ I know. Sorry. Looks good. I bet it tastes good too. _

_ It looks awful! My title is challenged Lena it needs to be perfect! _

_ Maybe I should concede right away. Spare me some pain. _

She wanted to throw her phone but she already had broken two in the past few weeks and Alex had not been pleased. She put it on the table instead and went back to her dishes while trying to figure out what she could do to win. Her phone beeped and she dried her hands before she took it.

_What was the plan for this cake again? _

Kara sighed as she went to sit in the living room.

_ A piñata cake like I did when we went to the Hamptons for your birthday. _

_ Mmm fun cake… _

Lena sent an eggplant and a peach emoji. Kara smiled. It had been a fun cake to eat off Lena’s body.

_ Yeah it was. _

_ So why did you bake today? Halloween’s not for a few weeks. _

_ Test drive to see if I will need three cakes or two. _

_ And to see if I could do the hair properly. _

_ And I overestimated my talent for cake decorating. _

_ And it looks horrible. _

Kara felt the blues overcoming her again. She should eat the damn cake and be done with it. She put her phone aside and went to look for a fork when her phone beeped again.

_ Why didn’t you use green icing, made the eyes black and the scars red? _

Kara sighed again and almost didn’t respond.

_ Because I know how to make that part. _

_ And I didn’t want to waste anything. _

She was halfway through the cake when Lena sent her a Pinterest link for Frankenstein cakes. She looked at the images and saw several ideas that she could try for her cake. Too excited to type, she hit the dial button.

“Hello, darling.” Lena greeted.

“You are a wonderful person and I love you very much! Thank you!”

“I love you too, darling. Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Sorry to bother you with my baking meltdown. I know you have more important things to do and so do I.”

“Nonsense it was a very welcomed distraction. Those financial reports can be a tad dry. But I do have to get back to them.”

“Okay. I’ll see you when you get home if I’m not out on Supergirl duty.”

“Alright darling. Just remember that your cake can’t look like the image in your head if you half do it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you!” Kara said again.

“Love you too. Oh, and Kara? Leave what’s left of the cake for tonight, okay? My turn to eat it off you.”


End file.
